A Different End
by Chaotic Heroism
Summary: Same story, same battle, different end. Set during the final round of the Dark Tournament.


****

Author's Note: This fic was made intentionally short, not even to be two full chapters long. I'd greatly appreciate no flames, though I welcome some form of criticism. However, in the chance this fic is utterly terrible, only then will flames be wanted. I want your honest opinion, so I ask that you give it.

__

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Different End

Chapter One- Tournaments End

From a distance, the audience watched in awe as the massive blast of Reikai rocketed from the fingertip of Yusuke Urameshi , incinerating instantly all in it's awake as the destructive blast continued it's path to confront the charging Toguro head on in a final clash to decide the tournaments champion. The lesser demons who observed the bout in desperation for Yusuke's victory were filled with a new since of hope, placing confidence in in the Reikai Tantei's newly discovered abilities, that they were sufficient to pull off a win with this attack alone. Their lives depended on it.

Fear and uncertainty lay deep within the souls of others, knowing the possibility of Yusuke's success stayed even with Toguro's own, the scale not tipped in the favor of either. Kurama was one of them. The fox-demon's mind ran through the possible outcomes swiftly, weighing them on the chance of Yusuke's defeat and Toguro's as well with the desire that likeliness of Toguro's victory, they would still walk away with their lives. Perhaps the demon would be too exhausted to carry out their execution, if he intended to from the start. Or was it merely a threat used to motivate their will to partake in this tournament? To inspire Yusuke?

Did Toguro even seek the Tantei's demise?

His thoughts were shattered as the collision came between the opposing forces, bolts of energy crackling from contact between them as the immense powers fought for triumph in this final moment. The ground shook beneath them, splitting apart and opening into deep, endless crevices that fell to lengths beyond imagination as Toguro struggled to overcome this last attack. Both contestants were giving it their all, both determined to prevail, yet uncaring for their survival. Yusuke sought the death of his opponent, not concerning himself with living on, while Toguro sought the death of himself, mattering not if he truly won.

"Both are evenly matched," Hiei spoke over the roar of the great Reigun and Toguro's yells of agony, folding arms over his chest. "They have pushed themselves to the limit and beyond. Even at his maximum level of power, Toguro remains unable to release himself from the blast fired by Yusuke."

"Indeed." Kurama's eyes did not leave Toguro's body, watching with great interest as it shook and bled, his very bones seeming to break under the immense pressure. "It's unusual seeing Toguro on the defensive. And even more so seeing him overpowered so easily. It seems his dream for a worthy adversary will be the cause of his downfall."

Koenma was not one to give his opinion at the moment, for his mind was focused on nothing other than Yusuke. He could see the pain written upon the detective's features, pain inflicted as punishment for exposing the Reigun for such a lengthy time period. It was depleting his strength with every second which past, it was only a matter of time until..

Kurama spoke up in surprise, concern evident in his voice which brought the prince back to reality. "Look! He's fading!"

And Yusuke was. The stream of reikai was dimming, becoming less visible as his power was drained till nothing was left, even though the detective still struggled to keep it going. Then he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He could bare it no more.

Toguro's eyes flashed briefly with disbelief, pain jolting through his entire being as the blast slowly continued to push him back, unable to release himself. Was this truly the limit of Yusuke's power? Was that all the detective had to offer? No, certainly there was more! The Tantei was fated to conquer him, destined. But if so, why was it victory still appear to be within his own grasp? Like it had always been previously in his past confrontations.

His veins bulged throughout his body, muscles tensing as his massive arms began to close in about the ball of aura. A thunderous yell erupted from his throat, pupils dilating beneath the agony as streams of blood shot through the cracks in his skin.

"Damnit," Hiei snapped with widened eyes as he watched Toguro begin to overcome the blast. "That monster's actually managing to overpower the attack!"

Kurama too, suffered the same realization. "This is not good! If Toguro succeeds, Yusuke will not have the energy left to further face him in combat!"

"It seems our plan," Koenma began in a whisper while closing his eyes in deep regret. "has failed."

And then it was over. With a final groan of effort, Toguro's arms tore into the reigun with difficulty beyond words, the ball of energy dissipating immediately into nothingness with a final, blinding flash. When the light faded, Toguro stood in silence, his monstrous form bruised and bloodied. But yet he breathed, he lived.

"Is It over?" Jury peaked over the slab of rock which had hidden her in confusion, blinking as she peered through the dust to see Yusuke fallen and Toguro left standing. "Ummm, should I begin the count?"

"Don't bother," Toguro spoke through a cracked voice as he slowly approached his unconscious foe, a soft smile displaying his satisfaction and happiness. "This match has reached it's conclusion."

He stopped just feet ahead of the detective, kneeling down and placing a hand gently on top of his head, fingertips digging into the dark strands of hair. "You gave it your all, Yusuke Urameshi. You alone proved a match for my strength, and realized just how important the things closest to you are. Your friends, your family, your loved ones, all together give you unimaginable strength that in a way mine could never compare to. So no, you didn't lose this match, you defeated me in more ways than you'll ever know."

With that being spoken, Toguro rose with a sigh, he too feeling drained from the conflict, and turned away. In his silence, he departed from the destroyed battle arena, content with the outcome. Even though he had not achieved what he desired, at last another whom nearly rivaled his strength had emerged. Now he could leave this life behind, and repent for the crimes, and the suffering he had brought.

"You look satisfied," Sayko spoke while walking in unison with Toguro, a cigarette caught between his lips.

"Very, Sayko. There is no longer a trace of doubt in my mind that Yusuke Urameshi is competent to defend this world from monster's like me."

"Is that what you wanted all this time?"

"It just may have been."

Continuing to speak, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma rushed to the fallen Yusuke's side, while the others remained in the stands.

Finally, Jury stood up with reluctance, and paused before beginning to speak. "And the winner by knockout, Toguro!"

The lesser demons suddenly began to mummer their uncertainty amongst themselves, lost and completely confused, exchanging glances and shrugs until finally another brought forth the courage to speak out.

"So, are we going to die or what?"

****

The next day…

"Where will you go now?"

Toguro stood in a brief moment of silence while his eyes, hidden by the lens of the dark shades, focused on the glorious sunset, ocean air blowing fresh against his face. His hands, bruised and worn, rested within the pockets of his coat, warm and devoid of pain, thanks in part to the numbness that had followed shortly after the match's end, after his victory.

"I don't know," Toguro responded with no facial expression to display any emotion he felt, just a face of stone, cold and hard. "I suppose I'll isolate myself to the country, where humanity's existence may continue without my presence there to haunt it."

Sayko shrugged, closing his eyes and drawing on the cigarette placed between his lips. "You bring too much on your heart. Let the weight lift, old friend. After all, you prevailed in the tournament, did you not? Rejoice in celebration of your victory."

"There is no cause for such."

Sayko's eyes narrowed in uncertainty, the stick of tobacco nearly falling from it's place as his mouth slightly opened with surprise. He had not expected this, of all things, to come from his employee's lips. Toguro had succeeded, appearing satisfied with his victory just hours ago. And now?

"What do you mean?" Sayko inquired while stepping up. "I had believed you would be content with having test your strength against a worthy foe."

"I had sought an opponent worthy of my time, make no mistake." Toguro turned his head in his client's direction, removing the sunglasses that hid his eyes. "But death was my purpose, my death. Yusuke failed to bestow me with such bliss, yet instead gave me something else. He made me realize my foolishness and my cowardice, thus the realization came that my demise was not necessary to repent for the my sins. I just had to have some assurance that should another beast as I arise, he will be fully capable of handling it."

"Regardless, you will be leaving a life of wealth behind."

"And I leave it happily."

A wind, stronger than the rest, fell upon them as the two stood tall above the waves that splashed against the mountain side, staring out into the endless blue.

"What of your plans to create a portal between worlds?" Toguro questioned while turning away, back facing his past employer.

"My bet to Koenma has been canceled, and so I have decided to leave my plans behind." Sayko paused, closing his eyes as a smile displayed his amusement. "Ironic, that after all my work, I finally lose the guts to carry out the final task."

"Your only human."

"Aren't we all?"

Footsteps caught Sayko's attention, tearing his dark eyes apart from sunrise. He watched Toguro depart with a faint smile, recalling all the memories their partnership had brought, somewhat disappointed to know of it's end.

"Be certain Yusuke and his crew get off this island safely," Toguro called back, hues remaining focused ahead. "And tell Urameshi, thanks."

"Farewell, Toguro. Till we meet again."

The demon responded not, he followed only in his silence the trail that lead to a path unknown, to a location where his life could continue on in peace. A place where the next chapter lay to be written.


End file.
